


Sonnet

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Severus Snape lust is the closest thing he's ever felt to love and it was all for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Severus/Narcissa (Lucius/Narcissa)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. Nope, not hide nor hair.  
> Notes: I have to say I love you to blonde_cecile for she is a goddess who beta'ed the fic. This story was for hp_literotica 's Poetry Challenge. I hope this fits the line I was given. I am not to happy with the name of the story but until another name comes to be hopefully it will do. If you have not read the sixth book do not read this!
> 
>  
> 
> For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings,  
> That then I scorn to change my state with kings. "Sonnet 29" by William Shakespeare

She was like spring, sweet and warm. Her hair smelled like honey to me, sweet and desirable. I was but her slave, all she had to do was cry from her seated place at his side and I would be there to play her fool. Perhaps this is why I am here? Perhaps this is why I watch myself drift away, I watch myself make a fool of all the beliefs I up held for so long.

 

Even spies have morals.

She came to me that night with her devil sister in tow, the pair of them to me looking as young (but never innocent, for even then they saw too much with their lifestyle) as the day I saw them at Hogwarts for the first time, wide-eyed and lusty. I do not know what made me allow them to enter. For others I had turned away with out even batting an eye. But here they were, whispering of dark needs and desires. Here it was, the time I had been waiting for. She needed me! Not Lucius, not even her sweet devilish sister. But only me, for I was the only one that could keep her brat of a son safe. If only she knew what she was asking - no, what she was begging of me. As I begged for her love, such a little fool I was and even now still am. For I cling to her memory and her smell, I cling to foolish love as if it were true.

There was never love in her eyes for me, never anything but that playful, dangerous smirk that I hated so upon her cousin's face. Her sister eyed me with hate as I had them sit. I did not offer drink nor food for I could not welcome them here. No, if I welcome them that means I would have wanted them to come to call upon me. I am Severus Snape. Why would I want anyone to call upon me? I am no lovesick fool. Or am I? Even as she tilted her tear-streaked face up at me I could hardly hold back my desire to lock her within my arms.

A vow? Unbreakable? Was that what they wanted? For me to kill one of my Masters? To be free of just one of them is my sickest of desires, no that was her. That was her upon my bed, giving me sons instead of Lucius. I can still remember their wedding day, she wore white (which I had to know was a mistake, her the blushing bride? Oh, don't make me laugh.) with her long pale hair in ringlets around her face. To everyone else it was a joyful day, for me it was a slap upon my face that said I could never have her.

I took that vow, lust blinding me to the dangers that I would be facing or the task that I would have to perform in front of two of my students. However, that is getting ahead of myself and you want the whole story, don't you? You want the truth, the lies and the in betweens. (Foolish boy.)


End file.
